Uniting Worlds
by imagination theater
Summary: Young Megan Solo, the only daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa, wants a life of adventure, but gets a normal life on Earth. Well as normal as possible, which isn't very. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Title: Uniting Worlds**

**By: Imagination Theater**

**Description: Young Megan Solo, the only child of Han Solo and Leia Organa, wants a life of adventure, but gets a normal teenager's life on Earth. Well, as normal as possible, which isn't very.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the various worlds visited in this story, nor the people in them.**

**Note From The Author: This is my very first fanfic and all I can say is if you like it, it only gets better. Please review. It will encourage my writing.

* * *

**

_18 years after the Empire's defeat…_

Everyone says that after the rebellion finally defeated the Empire after many years of struggle that everyone went home happy and lived happily ever after. Well, in my opinion that theory is complete nonsense and doesn't do any good for the rest of the galaxy because my life is no where near from being happily ever after.

"Grr…"

"Oh, come on Chewy if I knew you would be this persistent in nagging me that my parents wouldn't agree with my running away, then I would never have told you in the first place and you wouldn't have wanted to come along. So if you can't live with it I'll drop you off somewhere and you can go running back home and tell on me!" I yelled at him and after looking into his eyes, which were hidden by fur, they told me that he didn't mean anything by it and I wished I hadn't been so harsh on him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to be reminded of my mom and dad right now." I said calmly to Chewy and I'm not sure, because it's hard to tell with all that fur, but I think he smiled back at me.

As we finally left the atmosphere of my home planet of the forest moon of Endor, I solemnly looked back through the falcon's windows and almost wanted to turn back. But no. This might be my only chance to escape my parents grasp on me and prove myself to the galaxy. I, Megan Solo, would one day be just as great as my parents and would find my own place in history.

If you haven't figured it out by now, you have problems or live a majorly sheltered life, but my parents are Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa, yes the leaders who led the rebels to victory. But this story is not about them, their days of glory are over, it's all about me. Right after the victory, Han and Leia or my mom and dad were officially married. They settled down on the forest moon of Endor with almost all the other rebels because if they went to a more populated planet, where the inhabitants were not just Ewoks, they would be stormed by people and they didn't want that kind of life. Trust me I heard people try it and they come back. So, a few years into their marriage I was born and they never had another child. I grew up with all the other rebels' children, which there aren't many, and I know practically every single rebel there was, like my uncle Luke, of course, that old gambler Lando, Wedge, and many other less famous ones.

All my childhood I'd heard and memorized the stories of how Luke defeated Darth Vader, how my dad was frozen in carbonate, and how Lando led the final attack on the Death Star, and so on. Unlike all the other rebels' children who listened to these stories in awe and thought they could never do anything of the sort. I listened to these stories wondering, "Where do I come in?" and thinking, "What am I going to do in my lifetime to match my parents doing?" As I grew older, I decided someday I'd leave to make my own legend and it was obvious no one was coming with me out of the few friends I had.

So, far the last year I have been patiently waiting for a chance to get away, for it was quite plain, in my opinion, that my parents would disagree and forbid it. Then my time came. About a month ago I found out there would be a reunion of all who fought against the empire that lasted a whole night. It may seem odd to have a reunion because so many lived right next door, but there ended up to be that more had left than I thought. I knew this was my chance to leave forever. In my excitement I slipped my plan to Chewy and knowing he'd want to come anyway, invited him along. So, when it was the night of the reunion, after my parents had been long gone, we packed all our belongings in the Millennium Falcon for we did not know if we'd even come back and we were off.

Now as we fly in endless space, I begin to realize I didn't know what we were going to actually do. Me being so disorganized I had not planned anything. What did I get myself into?


	2. Short Lived Freedom

**Uniting Worlds**

**By imagination theater**

**Chapter 1- Short-lived Freedom**

"Ahh, freedom at last. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner Chewy. I mean this is the life that I've only dreamed of. No rules, no responsibility, and best of all NO PARENTS!" I thought out loud as Chewy and I flew through endless space.

"Growl!" Chewy agreed.

BEEP!

I loved this life already, although I'd only lived it a mere few hours, but what can I say.

BEEP!

My parents would have not even realized I'd run away yet and by the time they did I would be far out of their grasp.

BEEP!

Man, now I wished that I had put a video camera in my room so I could see their expressions when they discovered my absence.

BEEP!

"Chewy, what in the universe is that beeping sound?" I said when I came back to reality.

"Grr..."

"You don't know either. Help me locate it, it has got to be somewhere around here, it might even be a locator," I said frantically.

BEEP!

Chewy and I were now thoroughly searching the cockpit for anything unusual, but there was nothing and there aren't that many places for something to hide in a space cruiser's cockpit.

"Grr…"

BEEP!

"You think you found something Chewy!" I rushed over to where he was crutched down in one of the corners.

BEEP!

I reached under the dash and felt around until my hand stopped at something that didn't belong there. I pulled at it and it came out very easily. It was a black, flat, pentagonal shaped object that fit perfectly in ones hand with a red lighted center.

"Shoot," I whispered to myself for, as I had suspected, it was a locator. I had never seen one for myself before, except in pictures, but had heard plenty about them. This could only be the doing of two people that I knew. My parents.

"Did you know about this?" I demanded from Chewy, him being my dad's copilot and all.

He shook his head quickly.

"Of course you didn't sorry I even asked!"

I quickly placed the locator on the ground pulled out a blaster and shot it, but it was already too late and wouldn't make much difference. They knew where we were. I knew there would be no escaping my parents this time, but next time I won't be fooled. I'll make a parent proof plan that will leave them without a clue as to my whereabouts.

Chewy and I decided, or just I decided, to wait and be caught in the act, and we didn't have to wait long. Within minutes Uncle Luke's X-wing fighter was right outside our window followed by my parents in our new ship the Hawk 7. Before long Uncle Luke's face appeared on the screen hanging above our heads.

"Fancy seeing you here! What's up?" I said sarcastically.

Luke's voice came through over the intercom "You know exactly 'what's up' Megan. Please don't try anything dumb as we, your parents and I, escort you back home." He stared at me in the eyes for a second looking very disappointed and then his face dispersed. Uncle Luke was almost always the one who stood up for me when I got in trouble, but I had a feeling there would be no standing up for me this time.

The flight home was boring and long. During that time barely any words were exchanged between Chewy and I because we didn't know what we to say.

When we landed on Endor's forest moon, it was early morning and the sun was just starting to peak through the trees. We and all the other old rebels that still lived there all resided on a cleared plot of land that stretched about one square mile. Uncle Luke was waiting for me and Chewy the second we got off the falcon and he grabbed my arm and led me to our house, although it is more like a huge hut, with Chewy following solemnly behind us. I felt like a convict being taken to my cell for life and it wasn't fun. Once inside Luke left us to deal with my parents, who were already there, on my own. The second the door closed I exploded.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Baby, we are just trying to protect you …" Mom said in a trembling voice.

"Protect me. And I suppose the entire purpose of placing a locator in the Falcon's cockpit was to protect me? How did you know to put one in there in the first place?" I demanded of them.

"We have had a hunch for some time now that you might do something drastic, and yes the whole purpose of the locator was to protect you!" Mom said harshly.

"From what exactly?"

"The outside world …"

Silence lurked for a minute.

"By the way, how did you know to turn the locator on?" I asked in a whisper one could barely hear.

"We called the house to check up on you and you were not there, so well you can take a guess what happened next." Mom answered truthfully.

I still was not too happy at them at the moment, but there was not much I could now that they had caught me in the act.

"Anyway Megan, we should be asking you the questions and not vice versa." Mom added in. "So, for starters, why did you run away? Are not you happy here?"

"I would think you would have a good idea what the answer to that question is, since you set up locators." They looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Finally I stated in a confident voice," To get out in the world and be somebody or at least live a life worth living, and not just listen to my parents' wonderful glory days."

"You really want to be all that?" my dad spoke up for the first time.

"Yes. Look, I'll do almost anything to get myself off this sorry excuse for a planet. Please! You got to roam the galaxy with no strings attached why should not I?"

"Yeah, but I was a smuggler and I do not think you want to be one." He looked at me for a second and I could tell he was giving in. "Okay, you will get your chance at freedom, but it has to be under our conditions and it might not be the kind of freedom you are expecting."

Mother looked at him for a second in disbelief and she was not alone. I was in heaven, or so I thought, until I remembered the conditions.

"What conditions?"

"Let me explain the plan first." Dad continued. "You will attend a public school on a far off planet until graduation under our supervision. In other words, you will be a normal girl with normal kids, just as you wanted when you were a little. That should be enough adventure for you."

"You call that freedom!"

"Megan, what did you expect? You run away from home and think you can get a way with absolutely nothing? This is both your punishment and your chance at adventure. In my opinion, you are getting off to easily and once there I think you will agree with me." Dad looked at me sternly.

I knew he was right, but it still was not what I at all expected. A normal life, what was normal? When I was young I really did want to be a normal little girl, but I had given up on that dream ages ago. Well, there was not really much choice in the matter for it seemed my Dad's mind was long made up, and after that there is no changing it. All of a sudden, I came to the realization of how much I really was going to miss living here on Endor. When I ran away I kind of knew I would be coming back, but this time was for real. I looked around the room one last time taking it all in knowing I would be leaving it soon, and then I asked my dad one final question.

"So, where are we going?"

"Earth."


End file.
